Insuficiencia
by K. Vertumno
Summary: Kurogane ya lo había decidido, ser más fuerte no siempre conllevaba a ganar las batallas, y menos las psicológicas.


Primer FanFic, no me hago responsable lo que le pueda pasar a tu mente.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Tsubasa no me pertenecen, y ni por asomo gano nada con esta historia. Pues hala.

El único sonido que se oía esa mañana era el de la madera del bokken cortando el aire.

Su propietario se entrenaba arduamente bajo el Sol abrasador; gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, pero a él le quedaba energía para rato, nunca se rendiría.

El niño ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantos enemigos imaginarios había ya vencido, pero eso ahora no le preocupaba, no quería matar a nadie. Solo quería hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos. Su papá y su mamá, que entre risas y el calor de la familia, observaban el fruto de su amor creciendo. No solo bélicamente, era algo más. Pero como quiso el destino –o quizás aquellos que pueden cambiarlo-, nadie fue consciente de ello.

Por eso aunque nevase, lloviera o hiciera un calor de mil demonios, cada día el pequeño Haganemaru entrenaba para, algún día, ser tan poderoso como para ayudar a su padre a vencer los demonios que osaban cruzar la barrera creada con tanto esfuerzo por su madre.

Muy lejos de allí en un mundo que, por todo lo contrario, estaba nevando perpetuamente, su existencia ya estaba siendo grabada sobre otra, que un niño que ya no albergaba esperanzas ni emociones era sabedor de lo iban a compartir, de lo que iban a ser. _Enemigos._

—Me preguntó como será… —Miró hacia las plumas que flotaban en su mano—. No, eso a mí… me da igual.

Y así, el pequeño guerrero de Suwa fue creciendo, y muchas cosas cambiaron.

Cada vez tenía menos tiempo para entrenar, pues en esos momentos la fuerza no era lo que necesitaba. Su madre estaba enferma, y su padre, a saber donde matando demonios. En ese momento la fuerza no le servía de nada, solo podía confiar en lo que el destino le deparaba.

Una vez más, todo el entrenamiento y esfuerzos no le valían, y dolía, _dolía mucho ver como sus seres queridos sufrían tanto y él, mientras tanto, sentirse impotente._

—H-hijo mío, no digas eso…

En esa noche de luna roja, fue cuando la lógica de las dimensiones comenzó a ser alterada.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —gritaba desesperado el chico, sosteniendo al cuerpo inerte de su mamá y a Ginryuu.

— _¡Majestad!_ —pudo oír ese grito resonando en su cabeza. Pero no le importó.

El destino le arrebató a todo lo que él quería proteger, o quizás, solo le apetecía cambiar los objetivos de _su_ promesa.

Su nombre ya no era Haganemaru, después de la muerte de su padre, adoptó el suyo. _Kurogane, acero negro._

Cada mañana salía bajo el Sol vespertino, lentamente sacaba la arma de su funda –ya no era su espada hecha de bambú- y sigilosamente salía de su castillo, buscando a los guerreros que amenazaban con atacar el castillo Shirasaki y acabar con ellos –para el placer de Kurogane, matarlos.

Había olvidado por completo el significado de la fuerza. Todo lo que le había enseñado su padre se fue a freír espárragos. Vale, era el guerrero de Japón más poderoso, pero todos los días que había pasado matando a nadie, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas e intentando ayudar a su madre a sobrepasar su enfermedad no sirvieron de nada, porque estaba dando mal uso a toda esa fuerza que debería ser utilizada para proteger a las personas que ama.

¿A quién protegía él ahora?

A la Princesa Tomoyo. Le debía su vida y mucho más, le había salvado de perder la cordura en momentos muy difíciles.

Pero aunque intentase ocultarlo, en el fondo no era lo mismo. Cada vez era lo mismo, iba a cumplir las misiones que ella le mandaba, y después de completarla, siempre recibía su bronca por haber matado a personas de más.

Empezaba a pensar si hacer eso era lo verdaderamente correcto.

_Tal vez debería dejar de ser guerrero_, pensaba él cada noche. Pero después se daba cuenta de que era una estupidez, así que se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

Y lo que venía después era imposible de ignorar, siempre sentía un ligero pinchazón en el corazón.

* * *

Era una situación desesperante.

Todo el mundo miraba a Kurogane, expectantes a que él respondiera a la oferta de Yûko. Mokona le miraba con los ojos llorosos, el-no-tan-Xiaolang solo tenía tiempo para sujetar a la princesa, quien tenía la cara demacrada y arrasada por las lágrimas, que aún afloraban.

Él único que no le miraba era Fye. Bueno, por lo que se podía _ver_ en esa situación, el mago no volvería a tener su vista al cien por cien.

Bajo el parche de improviso que le había colocado Satsuki, la única médica en miles de kilómetros, quedaba la cicatriz de tan sangrienta batalla.

_Nada, no había nada._

El rubio yacía entre sus brazos, respirando débilmente el aire que no deseaba.

El corazón de Kurogane palpitaba acelerado, no sabiendo si golpearle o romper a llorar ahí mismo, _le dolía_.

Una vez más, la fuerza era inútil. Solo podía dejar que el destino…

No, ahora no lo iba a permitir, porque al proteger a esa persona sentía que hacía lo correcto.

Detrás de su cara sonriente, intentaba esconder su triste corazón, y no iba a parar hasta que –aunque los labios no trazaran una sonrisa y le hiriese-, consolar un poco su alma.

_¿Para qué vas a usar toda esa fuerza? ¿Para alardear de ello?_

Kurogane ya lo había decidido, ser más fuerte no siempre conllevaba a ganar las batallas, y menos las psicológicas.

_¡Qué va! Voy a ser fuerte para proteger a aquellos que quiero, ¡lo prometo!_

Y porque ese mago le hacía sentir _eso_…

—Dame la sangre.


End file.
